gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost and Damned
Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned is the first of two "episodes" of downloadable content for Grand Theft Auto IV on the Xbox 360. This episode features a new storyline, with a new protagonist - Johnny Klebitz, of The Lost Brotherhood biker gang. The episode features new missions, multiplayer modes, weapons, vehicles, and music/radio shows. It became available only on the Xbox 360 for download via Xbox Live on February 17th 2009, and costs $19.99 or 1600 Microsoft Points. It is part of a disc-based title, "Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City" (still Xbox 360 exclusive) which do not need a GTA IV disk to be played and will be bundled along with the second episodic content, The Ballad of Gay Tony, for $39.99. "Johnny is a very different character than Niko, with a very different background," says Dan Houser, vice president of creative development for Rockstar Games. "I can't go into too much detail on the story, because we try not to give away too much plot before the game is released. But I can say that the story will show you a different side of Liberty City." "The story is not directly impacted by decisions you took in the main game," he says. But "tons of details and mysteries from the main story get explained, so it will add a lot of color to the main story." Recently, in GTA IV's fourth PC patch, The Lost and Damned's achievements where added to the PC version. Possibly proof that it will be coming to the PC? Story Johnny Klebitz, Vice President of the Alderney Chapter of The Lost Brotherhood, has been busy protecting the gang's business interests in Liberty City, and is loyal to the motorcycle club's President, Billy Grey, who was recently sent to Rehab for heroin addiction after narrowly avoiding a sentence in prison. When Billy returns, his violent actions towards the gang's rivals, The Angels of Death, causes a previously established truce to be broken between the two gangs, threatening the Brotherhood's survival. When a member of the gang, the recently patched in Jason Michaels, is killed in Broker, Billy uses the opportunity to convince Johnny that the AoD were responsible for the murder, rather than the actual killer. In retaliation, the gang attacks an Angel clubhouse and secures a large amount of heroin. The gang attempts to sell the heroin through drug dealer Elizabeta Torres, but the buyer turns out to be an undercover cop. After this, Billy introduces Johnny to Thomas Stubbs III, a corrupt politician who pays Johnny to help him stay on top politically. Eventually, Johnny's friend and fellow club member Jim Fitzgerald learns that the heroin was stolen from the Triads by the Angels of Death, so the gang attempts to sell it back to them, only to be betrayed. Billy is captured by the police. Johnny is now forced to take control of the gang, but member Brian Jeremy refuses to follow, having been fiercely loyal to Billy and blaming Johnny for his arrest. Brian attempts to create his own chapter, and Johnny is forced to kill him. In order to keep the brotherhood afloat, Johnny begins working with people such as Uptown Riders members Malc and DeSean, and eventually comes to help out Pegorino Family capo Ray Boccino after his former lover Ashley Butler asks him to. Through Ray, Johnny steals a large amount of diamonds from Gay Tony Prince and attempts to sell them to the Jewish Mafia with the help of Niko Bellic, but the deal fails and Johnny manages to escape with the money, planning to keep it for the Brotherhood. An angry Ray kidnaps Jim and tortures him while holding Johnny at gunpoint, but the two escape. Johnny fights off several hitmen and learns from Ashley that Jim is dead. He plans on attacking Ray but is told by Stubbs not to, and instead focus on Billy, who has agreed to testify against Johnny and Angus Martin so that he may be freed from prison. Johnny, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons and other members of the Lost infiltrate the prison and Johnny personally executes Billy. Afterward, he has the clubhouse burned down and decides to disband the brotherhood. Game information Game Content *Characters *Missions *Races *Radio Content *Random Characters *Safehouses in the Lost and Damned *Seagulls *TV Shows *Vehicles *Internet *Weapons Game Features *Features *Friendships *Gang Warfare *Multiplayer *Toughness Meta Articles *100% Completion *Achievements *GTA IV Tips *Trailers See also *The Ballad of Gay Tony *Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City External links *The Lost and Damned Official Website *USA Today article *Take 2 Games Press Release *Gametrailers TV visit at Rockstar Games *The Lost and Damned on Wikipedia de:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned es:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned nl:Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Category:GTA IV Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Episodic Content Category:Xbox 360 Category:GTA IV Era Category:Games